Panzerschreck
The Panzerschreck, German for "tank terror," was the popular name for the Raketenpanzerbüchse also known as the RPzB. It fired an 88mm Shaped-Charge Explosive propelled by a fin-stabilized rocket. The rocket itself was fired from a reusable shoulder-mounted tube and ignited by an electric trigger mechanism. The weapon was designed to be a mobile, portable anti-tank weapon for infantry use. Call of Duty: United Offensive The Panzerschreck appears in almost all levels except Bomber . Ammunition can be found in large numbers whenever the player is required to take down multiple enemy vehicles, such as in Noville. They can also be found in the multiplayer. Call of Duty Finest Hour The Panzerschreck is seen in all tank levels, and the player can use on in Defend the Factory, Airfield Ambush, First City to Fall, Surrender at Aachen, Come Out Fighting, and Last Bridge Standing. It is effective against tanks but is a terrible choice against infantry. It nearly usless in any action other than anti tank, as groups of infantry can shrug off rounds. File:024 Panzershreck.jpg Call of Duty 2 The Panzerschreck in Call of Duty 2 is portrayed in use by both Allied and Axis forces(The British PIAT launcher and American Bazooka are not present). It is difficult to use without being close to an enemy vehicle, though it can often disable enemy vehicles in one shot--even massive Tiger Tanks. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer mode, both the Bazooka and Panzerschreck are practically interchangeable, and defeat most armour within two-three shots, however the Panzerschreck is slightly more powerful when targeting heavy armour, but with the cost of a longer reload time. It is interesting to note that the Axis forces in Call of Duty 3 apparently use Panzerschrecks with face-shields to protect against the forward blast of the weapon, but do not wear any face protection, which is a contradiction. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War in the Russian campaign the Russian forces use them for German tank destruction. It takes, on average, two rockets to take out enemy tanks which is very odd considering you're fighting against Tigers and King Tigers, which had some of the best armor in World War 2. The splash damage is great and deadly in the campaign, much like the M9A1 Bazooka. It is absent from the multiplayer. Its ammo could go up to 16 rockets only in Verruckt and 20 in Shi No Numa. Also when infinite ammo is activated, this weapon is very useful in Nazi Zombies, as the Panzerschreck gains the rapid fire capability. When upgraded in Nazi Zombies using Pack-a-Punch, it becomes the Longinus. The Longinus can shoot three rockets before reloading, has more damage, bigger splash damage, and weighs as little as a shotgun or the Ray Gun. File:PaP_panzer.jpg|The Longinus COD 5, Panzerschreck.jpg|A soviet soldier aiming his panzerschreck Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Panzerschreck appears in the DS version of World at War as one of the two anti-tank weapons in-game. It is much weaker than the console versions, taking 3-4 shots to destroy a tank. In some aspects, it is similar to the console versions, as it can't be fired from the hip. However, you must manually aim down the sights your self, the game will not do it for you. File:Anti-Panzer_Thing_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The Panzerschreck on DS File:Anti-Panzer_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *On multiple Russian levels on Call of Duty, you can fire up to 5 rounds into the back of a Russian tank, but it won't be destroyed, probably because the designers turned off friendly fire for tanks in campaign mode, but in reality, 2 rounds in the front will heavily damage it. *In World at War, it is frequently spelled wrong in subtitles and the death indicator. When the player equips it and when Sgt. Reznov yells "Fire the Panzerschreck!" it is spelled Panzerschrek. When a player dies from a direct rocket shot, the indicator says "You were killed by a Panzershrek". *Early in the mission "Downfall," Sgt.Reznov yells "Fire the Panzerschreck!" to a Russian soldier. However, the soldier is using a M9A1 Bazooka, not a Panzerschreck. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons